Hattori Hanzo
Backstory Hattori was an average kid that grew up in one of the worst cities in the world,The Deadzone, here most people would kill there best friend if it ment they'd get a few coins.During his first 8 years here he learned how to be street smart since without any parents it was sorta necessary to stay alive.Here in the Deadzone Hattori saw countless deaths since killing but despite his carefree attitude towards most things in life his blood would start to boil at the site of death.It was because of this that Hattori decied that being smart was more importante then being strong for him as it would help him stay alive and avoid killing to do so. Then "The Purge" happened and changed Hattori's life forever.During this event an Elite squad of assassins were paid by some big wig who thought that the world could do without the poverty stricken blemish that was the Deadzone.During this day Hatori saw so many death that some immense power awakened deep inside him throwing him into a fit of rage that by the time it was over he was the only survivor as the assassins had killed everyone else in the city and Hattori had killed any who have committed murder.After this event he decided to find the people responsible for this attack and kill them. After 2 of searching for his mark he finally identify the man responsible for "The Purge" leaving a path of carnage in his wake.When he inevitably reached his target he killed him on the spot with no remorse but before he could relish in his achievement behind him lied a small child crying at the sight of his parents deaths.Realizing he has caused the very thing he tried to prevent he tells the boy to take his revenge and leaves the building. After this Hattori decides to never kill again and will go on living to help people. Appearance Hattori has long black hair,that looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks (because it hasn't) tied to together with a rubber band,black eyes,a light stubble that goes all the way down his neck.He isn't too tall,is very thin but has a surprising amount of muscle mass for his weight. He usually wears casual clothes. Whenever he would fight he would use a ninja attire to mask his appearance as he always loved ninjas as a kid. Personality Throughout the various years Hattori has mellowed out and tries his best to not resort to violence and tries to restrain his bloodlust whenever it pops up.This has lead him into the life of a con man who swindles anyone dumb enough to give him an opening though he only does this with the rich or people he believes truly deserves it. Personal Statistics Origin: Cloaked Name: Hattori Hanzo Classification: Human / Ninja Assassin Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 172 CM Weight: 100 pounds Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, depends on how bloodlusted he is | 9-C normally | At least 8-C as a kid. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability,Weapon Mastery,Sound Manipulation ,Wind Manipulation,Illusion Manipulation Can transfer power to any weapon he uses,Wide array of ninja tools. Attack Potency: Street level can easily dispatch commun crocks | At Least Building level took out various elite Guards. Speed: Superhuman normally | Highpersonic blitzed Elite guards. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown,prefers to fight using weapons Durability: Street level normally | Unknown was never been tagged by any opponent as a child. Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with weapons, a few meters with wind and sound attacks. Standard Equipment: Short katana and various other ninja tools. Intelligence: Average but is very street smart. Weaknesses: His power is dependent on his bloodlust and can only kill people who have taken another's life people. Notable Techniques ' *'Wind Slash:'Hattori swings his sword with the speed and force to create a equally sharp gust of wind. *'After Images:'Hattori can create various images of himself as he runs. *'Metal Screech:'''Hattori presses to blades together to make a excruciating sound that can cause his opponent to go death. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Original Characters Category:RadicalMrR's Pages